The Arrival of P4
by Remus Dwight
Summary: As Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and family begin their new life without the Triad, a new demon will test their ultimate capabilites of being witches. Summoning the dead might be the only way they can survive, let alone their family ancestors.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Summer evenings had just begun on the West Coast and fog had rolled in to the Bay Area many hours earlier. The warm, humid outdoor air was the only air the Halliwell's could afford at night, and it was not a luxury for them. The sisters made sure that their windows were open every nightfall; so that they could sleep without loosing 10 pounds from being so hot. Because it was summer, and the Halliwell family lived in San Francisco, eve was more like dusk to them. The brightness of the sky never bothered the San Franciscans, it just helped their electricity bill. Paige Matthews rolled over in her bed. She moaned, and slowly woke up. She opened her eyes and looked into her floor mirror. It was not easy getting used to her new blonde hair, but she had had the color three years before. The only difference between the years was that her hair was now longer, yet more layered. She, as well as her family, loved her "new doo."

The 27 year old yawned, and turned her head back to the other side of the bed. Her husband, Henry, looked straight into her eyes. He slid his leg over her thigh and kissed her on the cheek. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep, imagining all of the probation officers he would have to deal with the following day about kids who had lost their way. Paige watched him as he slept, and chuckled to herself. She glanced at the clock and read 4:56 am. Henry would be waking up soon, and he would be heading downstairs to read the paper and drink his coffee. All was well for a change, and Paige was very ecstatic. Her life was finally becoming easier ever since the Triad had been vanquished again. Paige only hoped that Billy was doing okay ever since Kristy had died. It was hard for her to imagine Billy having an evil sister. She closed her eyes she yawned, and fell back to sleep. A large number of bright, swirling lights ejected from her mouth, but Paige did not know it. In the other rooms, Piper and Pheobe's mouths were letting loose the same orbs, but none of them knew it.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

As the Halliwell Family began to rise, all eight of them, each adult closed a window, preparing for a warm summer day. Henry was the first to rise, as always, and then Leo. Coupe, Phoebe's fiancé, was always either the second to arise, or the third. Piper and Paige always came down together, as chipper as could be, followed by a sleepy Phoebe. Today the Halliwell's performed their usual schedule. Once each sister arrived in the kitchen, each husband or fiancé would kiss them and say "Good Morning, Babe." The family sat down at the table and passed around the Corn Chex and Special K with milk, orange juice, and a section of the paper.

"Hey Leo," Coupe whispered behind one of the many sport section pages, "what should I get Phoebe for her birthday?"

Leo stuck his head above his section of the sports and smiled at his wife, making sure she was not suspicion of their actions. "I don't know…what have you thought of so far?"

"Well, because I am a cupid, I blow these things out of proportion, but I figure Phoebe deserves as much as possible, right?"

"Right. Phoebe needs you Coupe. Plan some elaborate romantic day with her, I'll make sure Piper, Paige, and Henry, and I are out of you guys' hair."

"Great, thanks! I love Phoebe, and I want to make sure she has everything she deserves," Coupe whispered.

"What the hell is going on over there!" Piper yelled.

Coupe and Leo backed off, acting as if nothing had happened. Henry glanced at both of them and winked. It was obvious to him that they were planning something.

A sudden boom erected from the attic.

"Oh, Lord," Paige said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her sisters by the hand and orbed. Leo touched both Henry and Coupe on the shoulder and orbed up to the attic as well. When they arrived, the sisters were kicking some ass, but not easily.

"Athame!" Paige called. White orbs flickered in her hands, as the athame in the demons hand appeared to her. The second demon was too fast though, and he twirled Paige around, and pushed her onto her husband. Unluckily, the athame was pushed deep into Henry's abs, and blood began to spew. "Shit!" Paige yelled. She spun around and grabbed the box filled with crystals. She didn't have time to heal Henry then, so she would protect him with the crystals. She flung them quickly around his body and watched the crystalline cage form. Once she was sure her husband would be okay, she turned. The two demons had flung Piper and Phoebe into the corners of the attic. They were headed towards Leo and Coupe, who were not paying attention. As Coupe felt an athame shove into his body, Leo orbed out, making sure Chris and Wyatt were okay. Piper raised her hands and blew up one of the demons. She froze the other while he was in mid-blink. She un-froze his head and began screaming.

"What the hell do you want!" she asked.

"This is a warning to you witches. My master is after you and your ancestral line. If you don't die now, you will die an even more painful death, for it is your end," the demon proclaimed.

"Yada, yada, yada!" Piper said while blowing him up.

"Okay, it's only been about seventy times we've heard that!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yeah, well, I need some help here!" Paige screamed. She lay at Henry's side, crying because her healing power wouldn't work. "LEO!"

Leo orbed back into the attic hurriedly. He rushed over to Henry and healed him. As he woke up, not feeling very good, Leo walked over to Coupe and bent over him. As he healed him, Phoebe squeezed his hand to see that he was going to be fine. Piper knew this was going to bring not only an open can of worms out, it would bring danger back into their home.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Piper dashed back downstairs to her bedroom. Trailing her behind, a distraught Phoebe and Paige yelled at her!

"Piper, this has to STOP!" they yelled in unison.

"What are you even talking about, demons? Because I have news for you if you think they are gunna stop coming for us!" She yelled back, walking into her room to quickly change into proper work attire.

"You know we aren't talking about that! Cut the cryptic crap and hear us out! Not all of our husbands are angels, remember?" Phoebe said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Phoebe, I know that you and Paige are worried about your husbands, but don't you think I have family to worry about too! I have two very powerful toddlers to worry about!" Piper explained.

"Damn it, this isn't getting anywhere. Okay guys, lets stop being bitter here and talk to each other like adults. Piper, there must be some protection spell we can use of Coupe and Henry. For God's sake, my husband **_is_** a plain, powerless, human-being," Paige said.

"Okay, maybe you are right. You two go look for a protection spell in the Book of Shadows while I go to work. P3 hasn't been doing so hot lately, and it is our main source of income these days," Piper planned.

"Okay, but hurry home, whoever that demon was sounded pretty damn sure that we were screwed," Phoebe stated, raising her eyebrows.

A cold, hungry, and unhappy Billie sat on her bed with a large but thin burgundy leather book in the palm of her hands. So much had happened to her in the past year, and it was important for her to write it down. Before Leo had been frozen, he had asked her if she had started her own Book of Shadows. Billie thought it was a good idea, but Christy felt otherwise. A Book of Shadows would only make them lead their lives more like the Charmed Ones, and that was not something they wanted, she had said. A tear ran down Billie's cheek as she began thinking of Christy. She had loved her sister so much, but she had betrayed her. All Christy wanted was to end the Charmed Ones, and she had manipulated Billie into believing they were bad people. Billie opened her dresser and took out a pen. She began writing about her family's history, and how she has worked with the Charmed Ones to find her demon raised sister. When Billie had finished, a whole three pages had been written. As she looked at her work, more tears began rolling down her face, and she smiled. "Blessed Be," she whispered. Little by little, the letters on the page turned into beautiful characters, and once her handwriting had been covered by them, elaborate designs formed on the pages. A large smile rippled across Billie's face. She closed the book and looked up. She was proud of the fact that she had started her families own Book of Shadows. White lights bubbled around the book, and a Celtic symbol appeared in the middle.


End file.
